Serpentard !
by Tigrou19
Summary: Drabbles - Roxanne sourit, se lèva et, la tête haute, se dirigea vers la table vert et argent. Elle avait désormais un défi à relever et, foi de fille de George Weasley, la Maison Serpentard ne lui résisterait pas !
1. Serpentard !

**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Harry Potter

**Titre**** :** _Serpentard !_

**Rating :** K.

**Disclaimer :** Roxanne Weasley et les personnages de Harry Potter en général ne m'appartiennent en rien. Tout est la propriété de JKR. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Qu'est-ce que c'est quoi ? :** Recueil de drabbles de 150 mots chacun.

**Résumé :** Roxanne sourit, se lève et, la tête haute, se dirige vers la table vert et argent. Elle avait désormais un défi à relever et, foi de fille de George Weasley, la Maison Serpentard ne lui résisterait pas !

**Note :** Je sais que je n'ai toujours pas terminé _Beyond The Night_ mais Roxanne Weasley m'observe tout autant que son cher oncle Charlie ! Alors voilà, j'ouvre aujourd'hui ce recueil de drabbles... J'ignore tout de ce qui va suivre, ce qui va se passer ici, je le ferais au feeling et selon vos suggestions si jamais vous vous y prenez (notamment pour la personne avec qui finira Roxanne). Comme dit précédemment, chaque drabble fera 150 mots ; je m'aide pour cela d'un 'site' sur le net : action-rédaction (pour les curieux et curieuses) Voilà ! A présent, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em><strong>xXx Serpentard ! xXx<strong>_

* * *

><p>« <em>Serpentard !<em> »

En face d'elle, les élèves retiennent leur respiration, les yeux écarquillés. Serpentard, elle ? Vraiment ?

Ses cousins l'observent, ahuris, aux tables des autres Maisons. Roxanne ne loupe aucun de leur regard et sent un nœud se former dans son estomac.

Serpentard... Elle serait la première du clan Potter-Weasley à y mettre les pieds. La dernière aussi, certainement. Pendant un instant, elle essaye de chercher une réponse dans leurs yeux incertains, sans succès. Puis elle repense à ce que lui ont dit ses parents.

Que sa Maison importerait peu, qu'ils seraient fiers, quoi qu'il puisse arriver.

Alors le poids sur ses épaules s'envole. Roxanne sourit, se lève et, la tête haute, se dirige vers la table vert et argent.

Elle avait un défi à relever et, foi de fille de George Weasley, la Maison Serpentard ne lui résisterait pas !

* * *

><p>Samedi 7 Janvier - 17h25.<p> 


	2. Le mot de passe ?

**Disclaimer :** Roxanne Weasley et les personnages de Harry Potter en général ne m'appartiennent en rien. Tout est la propriété de JKR. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

* * *

><p><em><strong>xXx Le mot de passe ? xXx<strong>_

* * *

><p>L'euphorie de sa répartition était vite retombée lorsqu'elle s'était aperçue qu'elle ne connaissait personne à sa table.<p>

Incertaine, Roxanne se leva pour suivre le flot d'étudiants qui sortaient en hâte de la Grande Salle.

Retenant machinalement la succession des couloirs à emprunter, elle se stoppa finalement, essoufflée et seule, devant le portrait qui garderait son espace au cours des sept prochaines années et lâcha une exclamation abasourdie.

Elle connaissait cette peinture... Et pour cause !

« Salut, Roxy ! »

« Oncle Fred ! Tu... Mais... Mais comment... »

« La Directrice semblait penser que Serpentard avait besoin d'un nouveau tableau et j'ai ouïe dire que ma nièce préférée avait rejoint les Serpents. Donc, me voilà ! »

Le sourire d'Oncle Fred était éclatant, tout comme celui qui ne tarda pas à naître sur le visage de Roxanne, désormais rassurée.

* * *

><p>Samedi 7 Janvier - 21h00.<p> 


	3. Premier ami

**Disclaimer :** Roxanne Weasley et les personnages de Harry Potter en général ne m'appartiennent en rien. Tout est la propriété de JKR. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Note :** Si jamais vous voulez voir apparaître un thème particulier, ne vous gênez pas pour le faire savoir... Peut-être que je le développerais...

* * *

><p><em><strong>xXx Premier ami xXx<strong>_

* * *

><p>Roxanne se faisait à sa nouvelle Maison mais ça n'avait rien d'aisé. Elle n'avait réussi à lier d'amitié avec personne.<p>

Elle se retrouvait donc seule la plupart du temps.

Roxanne soupira. Elle avait espéré...

« Excuse-moi... », fit une voix à côté d'elle, qui lui fit tourner la tête. « Je peux m'installer à ta table ? Toutes les autres sont prises... »

C'était un garçon de deuxième année. Il s'appelait Lysander Scamander ; c'était aussi un Serpentard qui passait le plus clair de son temps tout seul. Aussi, elle hocha la tête, et il s'installa.

« Tu fais quoi ? », questionna-t-il, curieux.

Roxanne sourit.

« Potions. »

Lysander esquissa une rapide grimace avant de lui sourire. La discussion s'engagea et se termina après un long moment. Une réelle complicité s'installa, et Roxanne fut heureuse d'avoir trouvé son premier vrai ami.

* * *

><p>Mercredi 11 Janvier - 13h50<p> 


	4. La fierté d'un serpent

**Disclaimer :** Roxanne Weasley et les personnages de Harry Potter en général ne m'appartiennent en rien. Tout est la propriété de JKR. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

* * *

><p><em><strong>xXx La fierté d'un serpent xXx<strong>_

* * *

><p>« Mademoiselle Weasley, à votre tour ! »<p>

Roxanne s'avança devant les autres élèves, baguette à la main, et tenta de se détendre. Elle avait découvert peu de temps après la rentrée que les Sortilèges n'étaient pas son point fort, et le Wingardium Leviosa constituait présentement son Everest personnel.

Peu confiante, Roxanne tourna et abaissa sa baguette en scandant la formule magique mais sa plume resta désespérément immobile, narguant la jeune fille.

« Eh bien, Weasley ? Qu'attendez-vous ? Ressayez ! »

Roxanne recommença mais cela ne changea rien.

« Il faut travailler plus efficacement, jeune fille. Pour l'heure, vous obtenez un T. Martins, à vous ! »

Roxanne regagna sa place, déçue. Le regard que lui lança alors le professeur, peu flatteur pour elle, la fit enrager et elle se promit de lui rabattre son caquet.

La séance suivante, elle décrocha un Optimal.

* * *

><p>Mercredi 11 Janvier - 19h15.<p> 


	5. Let it snow

**Disclaimer :** Roxanne Weasley et les personnages de Harry Potter en général ne m'appartiennent en rien. Tout est la propriété de JKR. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

* * *

><p><em><strong>xXx Let it snow xXx<strong>_

* * *

><p>Roxanne rit joyeusement tout en tournoyant sur elle-même. Les premiers flocons de neige étaient tombés dans la nuit et avaient recouvert le parc de Poudlard d'une épaisse couche de poudreuse.<p>

Lysander l'observait, les cheveux parsemés de blanc et les joues rouges. Ses mains étaient fermement enfoncées dans ses alors que Roxanne tentait vainement d'attraper quelques flocons dans leur chute.

C'était le premier après-midi qu'ils passaient hors de la bibliothèque. Roxanne avait tellement insisté que Lysander avait fini par céder. Malgré la température extérieure, il ne regrettait pas.

Bien au contraire.

C'était étrange pour lui, puisqu'il n'avait vraiment connu que Lorcan, mais il s'entendait très bien avec Roxanne.

« Attention ! »

Une belle de neige s'écrasa sur son visage. Il sourit, et se mit en chasse.

Ouais...

Ils s'entendaient vraiment très bien.

* * *

><p>Mercredi 11 Janvier - 21h15.<p> 


	6. Qui s'y frotte s'y pique !

**Disclaimer :** Roxanne Weasley et les personnages de Harry Potter en général ne m'appartiennent en rien. Tout est la propriété de JKR. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

* * *

><p><em><strong>xXx Qui s'y frotte s'y pique ! xXx<strong>_

* * *

><p>Ce matin-là, Roxanne se réveilla avec un mauvais pressentiment. Etant en retard, elle envoya bouler cette impression et se dépêcha de filer en cours.<p>

Cela ne loupa pas.

Lorsqu'elle s'assit sur sa chaise dans la précipitation, un bruit gluant se fit entendre et Roxanne se figea. Au même instant, toute la classe explosa de rire.

La jeune fille respira profondément. Ça n'était pas la première fois qu'on s'attaquait à elle comme ça : ses affaires disparaissaient régulièrement, ses rouleaux de parchemin finissaient inlassablement tâchés...

Et toute son année s'y mettait. Tout ça parce qu'elle était une Weasley répartie à Serpentard.

Roxanne ne bougea pas, ne dit rien.

Le lendemain, cependant, chacun des élèves qui s'était moqué d'elle vint s'excuser et Roxanne eut un sourire mauvais pour chacun d'eux.

* * *

><p>Jeudi 12 Janvier - 19h35.<p> 


	7. Weasley la diabolique

**Disclaimer :** Roxanne Weasley et les personnages de Harry Potter en général ne m'appartiennent en rien. Tout est la propriété de JKR. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

* * *

><p><em><strong>xXx Weasley la diabolique xXx<strong>_

* * *

><p>« Roxanne ? »<p>

« Oui, Lysander ? », lui répondit-elle avec un sourire éclatant.

Le garçon déglutit difficilement.

« Hum... Je peux savoir pourquoi Flint et Parkinson te regardent comme si tu allais leur déboîter la tête ? »

Roxanne rit.

« Oh, ça ? Je leur fais peur. »

Lysander parut surpris.

« Peur ? Mais ils sont en quatrième année ! »

« Ouais, je sais. Mais je sais des choses qu'ils ne veulent pas que leurs parents sachent. »

« Comment c'est possible ? »

« Ah, ah ! », rigola Roxanne. « Réfléchis un peu. Je suis une Weasley ! »

Lysander parut pensif pis la lumière se fit.

« Les oreilles à rallonge ! »

« Exact. Eux n'y ont pas pensé. Et je ne cache rien à mes parents, donc ils me laissent tranquille. »

« Je vois. Chantage pur et dur, en somme. »

« Ils m'appellent Weasley la diabolique, maintenant. »

Lysander éclata de rire.

« Ça te va bien ! »

« Je trouve aussi… », sourit Roxanne.

* * *

><p>Jeudi 12 Janvier - 19h35.<p> 


	8. Vacances de Noël

**Disclaimer :** Roxanne Weasley et les personnages de Harry Potter en général ne m'appartiennent en rien. Tout est la propriété de JKR. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

* * *

><p><em><strong>xXx Vacances de Noël xXx<strong>_

* * *

><p>King's Cross était horriblement blindée en ce premier jour de vacances.<p>

Roxanne avait du mal à ne pas perdre son frère du regard alors qu'elle se situait cinq mètres derrière lui.

Enfin, ils aperçurent leurs parents et ils purent rentrer chez eux, tous ensemble.

Cette année-là, Molly et Arthur s'étaient offert un voyage à l'étranger, c'est pourquoi ils fêtèrent Noël chacun de leur côté, comme ça n'était jamais arrivé.

Fred obtint un nouveau balai, pour fêter son intégration à l'équipe de Poufsouffle au poste de Batteur et Roxanne reçut une magnifique chouette blanche, qu'elle baptisa Flocon.

« Pour que tu nous envoies des nouvelles plus souvent ! », avait soutenu sa mère. Mais Roxanne savait qu'ils étaient plus sereins maintenant qu'elle pouvait les contacter n'importe quand.

Et à vrai dire, elle aussi.

* * *

><p>Jeudi 12 Janvier - 19h35.<p> 


	9. Le jumeau

Disclaimer : Roxanne Weasley et les personnages de Harry Potter en général ne m'appartiennent en rien. Tout est la propriété de JKR. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

x

* * *

><p><em><strong>xXx Le jumeau xXx<strong>_

* * *

><p>x<p>

A la rentrée, Roxanne retrouva ses camarades de classe avec joie et entrain. Souriante, elle leur raconta le déroulement de ses vacances et leur présenta Flocon.

Puis Roxanne retrouva Lysander et... Son parfait double. Surprise, la jeune fille se frotta les yeux, se demandant si elle hallucinait. Manifestement non, car le double se mit à sourire et finit par rire.

« Roxy ! Voici Lorcan, mon frère jumeau ! »

Frère... Jumeau ? Cela faisait... Quoi... Cinq mois qu'elle connaissait Lysander, et c'était la première fois qu'elle en entendait parler.

« Il est à Serdaigle. »

Ah. Ca expliquait moyennement les choses. Les Serpentard ne parlaient pas trop des autres. Mais tout de même...

Bah. Roxanne haussa les épaules, sourit, et se laissa entraîner par les deux garçons. Si ces deux-là étaient comme son oncle et son père, cela promettait de belles parties de rigolade.

x

* * *

><p>Jeudi 16 Mai - 12 h 15.<p> 


	10. Gryffondor VS Serpentard

_****_Disclaimer : Roxanne Weasley et les personnages de Harry Potter en général ne m'appartiennent en rien. Tout est la propriété de JKR. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

x

* * *

><p><em><strong>xXx Gryffondor VS Serpentard xXx<strong>_

* * *

><p>x<p>

La journée est radieuse, Poudlard est en effervescence. Roxanne, assise aux côtés de Lysander, attend que le match commence.

C'est la première fois que Serpentard affronte Gryffondor et, malgré ses cousins rouge et or, la jeune fille porte ses couleurs avec fierté. Enfin, les joueurs débarquent sur le terrain et le coup d'envoi est donné.

Gryffondor ne tarde pas à marquer le premier but, sous les cris des Serpentard qui vitupèrent tout ce qu'ils peuvent contre leur gardien, Pritchard.

Les minutes passent et Roxanne se rend compte de quelque chose : Pritchard est une vraie passoire.

Au final, Serpentard perd de soixante points (vif d'or attrapé par Gryffondor) et la jeune fille se fait une promesse, déterminée : l'année suivante, Lysander et elle intégreraient l'équipe aux postes de gardien et attrapeuse, et Serpentard ne perdrait plus un seul match !

x

* * *

><p>Jeudi 16 Mai - 13 h 25.<p> 


	11. Eliott Wild

Disclaimer : Roxanne Weasley et les personnages de Harry Potter en général ne m'appartiennent en rien. Tout est la propriété de JKR. Eliott Wild est mon OC. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

x

* * *

><p><em><strong>xXx Eliott Wild xXx<strong>_

* * *

><p>x<p>

« Eh, Roxanne ! »

La jeune fille se retourne et tombe nez à nez avec Eliott Wild, un deuxième année de Poufsouffle qu'elle connait grâce à Lucy. Ils ne se sont jamais vraiment parlé, alors Roxanne est curieuse de savoir ce qu'il lui veut.

« Est-ce que tu voudrais bien... Sortir avec moi ? »

Roxanne écarquille les yeux, choquée. Pourquoi elle ? Elle ne le connait absolument pas ! Lui ne semble pas voir son trouble. Il reste là, à attendre une réponse qui ne vient pourtant pas.

Roxanne cherche de l'aide, en vain. Puis, alors qu'elle allait fuir, elle arrive, providentielle.

« Désolé, mais elle est déjà avec moi… », déclare Lysander en passant une main autour de son épaule.

Le Poufsouffle rougit, s'en va. Roxanne rougit aussi, figée, le cœur battant la chamade. Lysander rit, joueur : entre amis, on s'entraide !

Oui. Mais... Et si... ?

* * *

><p>Jeudi 17 Mai - 16 h 00.<p> 


	12. Grandes vacances

Disclaimer : Roxanne Weasley et les personnages de Harry Potter en général ne m'appartiennent en rien. Tout est la propriété de JKR. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

* * *

><p><em><strong>xXx Grandes vacances xXx<strong>_

* * *

><p>x<p>

La fin de l'année arrive beaucoup trop vite au goût de Roxanne. Bientôt, il est temps de refaire ses bagages, de reprendre le Poudlard Express, et de dire au revoir à ses amis.

Deux longs mois de vacances à passer l'attendent. Roxanne ne veut pas rentrer chez elle : ses amis vont lui manquer et même si, maintenant, elle peut leur écrire grâce à Flocon, elle est tout de même triste de devoir se séparer d'elles.

Malgré tout, les vacances ont un sacré avantage. Plus de cours, plus de devoirs, plus de profs, plus de couvre-feu ! Et puis... C'est l'occasion pour rassembler toute la famille, maintenant que le dernier né du clan Weasley rentre à Poudlard.

Sans compter que... Roxanne sourit, heureuse, à l'idée qu'elle va pouvoir revoir Lysander avant l'heure. Et ça, ça n'a vraiment pas de prix...

x

* * *

><p>Jeudi 17 Mai - 16 h 00.<p> 


	13. Retour à Poudlard

**Disclaimer :** Roxanne Weasley et les personnages de Harry Potter en général ne m'appartiennent en rien. Tout est la propriété de JKR. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

x

* * *

><p><em><strong>xXx Retour à Poudlard xXx<strong>_

* * *

><p>x<p>

La rentrée arrive vite et, bien trop tôt, Roxanne se retrouve en compagnie de ses nombreux cousins et cousines, serrée dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express. Elle est un peu triste de devoir quitter ses parents et sa maison.

Mais aussi... Elle est heureuse. D'être sur le chemin qui la ramènerait au château, à ses amies... A Lysander.

Lysander, qu'elle n'a pas beaucoup vu pendant l'été, parce que ses parents avaient décidé de les emmener, Lorcan et lui, visiter un pays étranger à chaque période de vacances pendant qu'ils seraient à Poudlard.

Cette fois-ci, ils étaient donc partis en Nouvelle-Calédonie. Elle l'avait mal très supporté. Il s'en allait à l'autre bout du monde !

Mais sa peine s'était rapidement envolée, lorsqu'elle avait reçu une carte postale, dans laquelle Lysander lui confiait beaucoup penser à elle...

x

* * *

><p>Mardi 21 Aout - 13 h 05.<p> 


	14. Vous avez dit Quidditch ?

**Disclaimer :** Roxanne Weasley et les personnages de Harry Potter en général ne m'appartiennent en rien. Tout est la propriété de JKR. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

x

* * *

><p><em><strong>xXx Vous avez dit Quidditch ? xXx<strong>_

* * *

><p>x<p>

O'Malley, le Capitaine, ne veut pas perdre un seul jour de plus. Les essais pour l'équipe de Quidditch sont donc organisés dès la deuxième semaine de cours.

Roxanne est extatique : elle va pouvoir faire ses preuves ! Elle s'est beaucoup entraînée pendant l'été et personne n'a jamais réussi à la battre dans un duel d'Attrapeur !

Vient enfin son moment de gloire. Roxanne virevolte, évite les Cognards, feinte, plonge en piqué. Elle se balade littéralement et finit par attraper le Vif en moins de cinq minutes, un fin sourire fier sur le visage.

Lysander tente sa chance également, au poste de Gardien et éblouit l'assistance de son talent.

Le soir même, les deux Serpentards ont la joie de découvrir qu'ils sont intégrés à l'équipe, et s'en vont fêter ça dans les cuisines.

x

* * *

><p>Mardi 21 Aout - 13 h 05.<p> 


	15. Une partie ?

**Disclaimer :** Roxanne Weasley et les personnages de Harry Potter en général ne m'appartiennent en rien. Tout est la propriété de JKR. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

x

* * *

><p><em><strong>xXx Une partie ? xXx<strong>_

* * *

><p>x<p>

« Lysander, on fait une partie ? »

Roxanne attend la réponse de son ami, le regard curieux.

« Tu joues aux échecs, toi ? »

La jeune fille sourit, bombe le torse.

« Mon oncle Ron m'a appris. Je savais jouer avant même de savoir écrire mon nom. »

Lysander rit légèrement.

« Je ne suis pas très bon. Lorcan a essayé de m'y intéresser mais j'ai abandonné très vite puisqu'il me battait à chaque fois. »

La partie commence, Roxanne tentant d'évaluer le niveau de son adversaire. Quatre coups plus tard, Lysander avoue sa défaite et hausse les épaules, pas du tout surpris.

« Je t'avais prévenue. Tu devrais affronter Lorcan, plutôt. »

« Oh, à vrai dire, je l'ai déjà battu. Trois fois. «

Lysander regarde Roxanne, les yeux exorbités, puis éclate de rire, sous le regard fier et amusé de la jeune fille.

x

* * *

><p>Mardi 1er Janvier - 20 h 00.<p> 


	16. Sortie à Pré-au-Lard

**Disclaimer :** Roxanne Weasley et les personnages de Harry Potter en général ne m'appartiennent en rien. Tout est la propriété de JKR. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

x

* * *

><p><em><strong>xXx Sortie à Pré-au-Lard xXx<strong>_

* * *

><p>x<p>

Le premier week-end d'Octobre, la directrice McGonagall organise une sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

Albus, Scorpius et Rose s'en réjouissent, trop heureux de pouvoir s'échapper de leurs livres pendant l'espace d'une journée : la sixième année commence très fort pour eux, et ils croulent sous une montagne de parchemins à remplis.

Les autres cousins et cousines sont également contents de pouvoir sortir et de s'aérer les méninges. Roxanne, elle, reste étrangement amorphe à l'idée de pouvoir s'échapper de Poudlard toute une journée. Elle connait déjà le petit village comme sa poche depuis que ses oncles y ont ouvert une boutique, et puis de toute façon elle a des devoirs... Très peu pour elle, donc.

« Hé, Roxanne, tu viens avec Lorcan et moi, ce week-end ? », lui demande alors Lysander, souriant.

Et puis finalement...

« Oh, j'adorerais ! »

x

* * *

><p>Mardi 1er Janvier - 20 h 00.<p> 


	17. Joyeux anniversaire !

**Disclaimer :** Roxanne Weasley et les personnages de Harry Potter en général ne m'appartiennent en rien. Tout est la propriété de JKR. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

x

* * *

><p><em><strong>xXx Happy birthday xXx<strong>_

* * *

><p>x<p>

Roxanne fête ses douze ans le trois Octobre, soit le Lundi suivant la sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

Au petit-déjeuner, Flocon lui apporte les lettres de sa famille, et Roxanne s'empresse de les lire une à une avec toute la candeur qui caractérise une jeune enfant.

Au déjeuner, ses nombreux cousins et cousines lui sautent dessus en riant et lui donnent rendez-vous le soir même dans la Salle sur Demande.

L'après-midi lui semble durer des jours et, lorsqu'enfin la dernière sonnerie retentit, Roxanne s'évade de la salle de classe, extatique.

Très rapidement, elle atteint la Salle sur Demande dont elle ouvre la porte à la volée et se fait accueillir par un concert de rires et d'applaudissements. Dans un coin, une montagne de cadeaux l'attend. Tout est parfait.

Ou tout du moins tout le serait, si Lysander était présent...

x

* * *

><p>Mardi 1er Janvier - 20 h 00.<p> 


	18. Le présent

**Disclaimer :** Roxanne Weasley et les personnages de Harry Potter en général ne m'appartiennent en rien. Tout est la propriété de JKR. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

x

* * *

><p><em><strong>xXx Le présent xXx<strong>_

* * *

><p>x<p>

Roxanne ouvre difficilement les yeux le lendemain matin. La soirée s'est terminée assez tard et elle a tellement dansé que ses jambes sont courbaturées.

Elle se lève malgré tout en grimaçant avant d'apercevoir le paquet vert et argent posé sur sa table de chevet. Se demandant de qui il peut venir - tous les cadeaux de sa famille ont été ouverts - elle attrape doucement la carte agrafée dessus.

_'Désolé de ne pas avoir été là hier soir... J'avais quelque chose à terminer.  
>Joyeux anniversaire, Roxy !<em>

_Lysander.'_

Soudainement totalement réveillée, Roxanne déchire frénétiquement le papier cadeau et ouvre la boîte pour tomber nez à nez avec un fin bracelet en argent finement ouvragé, qu'elle s'empresse de mettre, en pensant qu'il s'agit là du plus beau cadeau qu'elle a jamais reçu.

x

* * *

><p>Mardi 1er Janvier - 20 h 00.<p> 


End file.
